


Fratricide

by CKBookish



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brother Relationships, Bruce needs to hug his children, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Centric, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a good brother, Nightwing - Freeform, Pit maddness, Protective Bruce, Protective Jason, Protective Tim, Red Hood - Freeform, Tim Drake is Robin, after Under the Hood, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish
Summary: Jason was pissed.  No, Jason was enraged.  Yeah, he was enraged at the whole mess his family-- if that’s even what they were to each other anymore-- had gotten him in.  It was meant to be a simple night.  Break in. Torch the drugs.  Maybe shoot a couple of people and go home.  But no, Batman heard about his plans and decided that arson was too extreme.“Someone could get hurt.”Well someone had gotten hurt, a lot of someones.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Batman - Relationship, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Robin - Relationship, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, nightwing - Relationship, red hood - Relationship
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590904
Comments: 27
Kudos: 805





	Fratricide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I promise I am going to finish Atlas Shrugged next. As always I love all your comment and Kudos.

_ There’s a demon in my head. Can you kill him before he kills you? _

* * *

Jason was pissed. No, Jason was  _ enraged _ . Yeah, he was enraged at the whole mess his family-- if that’s even what they were to each other anymore-- had gotten him in. It was meant to be a simple night. Break in. Torch the drugs. Maybe shoot a couple of people and go home. But no, Batman heard about his plans and decided that arson was too extreme. 

“Someone could get hurt.”

Well someone had gotten hurt, a lot of someones. Because Batman showed up and delayed what was a perfect, foolproof plan. Jason had been watching the factory for  _ weeks  _ and knew when the least number of people would be in the building, where they would be. He knew who would be able to get out on their own and who he would have to chuck out a window and leave for the cops. So when Batman, Nightwing and Robin showed up, his timing had been thrown off. 

So now the four were in a burning building with over forty people to evacuate from the premises,  _ and  _ there were people shooting at them. Yeah, Jason was enraged.

“Littlewing? Was there a goal for this? Or just to burn the place?” Dick was dancing around a room full of falling beams, and men toting guns.

“Shut up. I know what I am doing.” Jason continued to fire at the assailants. The place was in chaos. Batman and Robin were focusing on evacuation while Nightwing was sticking to Jason like a bad rash. Sure, Nightwing was actually taking down a good chunk of goons and it was kinda nice having someone to watch his back. It was also nice knowing that Nightwing wouldn’t turn around and stab him in the back later. Jason wouldn’t admit that to Dick’s face. 

It was strange how easily they fell back into old patterns while fighting next to each other. The ease of it made Jason’s skin itch. Smoke filled the halls and visibility dropped to almost nothing. Dick had leapt over a gunman forcing the man down with a loud thump, and Nightwing was lost amidst the smoke. 

Jason, wasn’t worried when he lost sight of the fool. It was, however, irritating that he had to protect his right side now. He could hear Nightwing cackling and men shouting from somewhere in the smoke. Jason fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

Jason shot three men in the legs and chucked them out into the dumpsters in the street below. It was while he was lifting a slightly greasy overweight man out off the window that Jason was overtaken. 

A man, slightly hazy in all the smoke, had charged and knocked Jason to the ground. His helmet smacked the tile floor with a resounding crack. Jason reached for his pistol but found it’s holster empty.  _ Great. Just great.  _

Jason leapt to his feet fighting black spots. He needed to check his helmet for leaks after getting hit like that. The smoke was starting to get inside and the taste was all too familiar. At least Dick’s cackle was nothing like the Joker’s, or Jason may have lost it then and there. The man charged again at Jason. Once again Jason found himself on the ground. But the man messed up and punched Jason in the helmet. He reeled back holding his now broken hand. It was then that Jason spotted a glint of metal and reached for his gun. The first two shots missed but the third left the man clutching his arm. Jason stood brushing himself off then proceed to kick him once hard in the head. He threw the man into the dumpster with the others. Let the cops clean up. 

Jason sighed. The fight was short and without much excitement in the end. Batman and Robin emerged out of the endless expanse of smoke. It was getting hard to breathe. Jason considered briefly taking off his helmet and using a re-breather. But decided against it. If Batman and Robin where here it was time to leave anyway. 

“We’re the last ones.” Tim cast around looking for ‘Wing. 

“Then let's bounce, Tater Tot.” Jason was so not in the mood for dealing with Nightwing’s concern or Robin’s insistence that Bruce and Jason make up. Nope. He could pass.

“Hood.” Batman it seemed couldn’t. Another beam fell, and Nightwing emerged from the smoke. 

“B, lets go, this place is going down.” 

Robin nodded without waiting and swung out the window. 

“After you, Littlewing.” Dick nodded at Jason. Some old habits die hard. Youngest always got out first. 

So Jason did the mature thing and swore at Dick while he leapt out a window, swinging on to an adjacent roof. 

Batman however didn’t seem keen to let that be the end of the night. He landed on the same roof as Jason. This forced both Robin and Dick to follow suit. Robin, because well the kid had rules and Dick probably out of some sense of obligation to buffer whatever fight was about to go down. Jason wasn’t really trying to avoid them. If he had been they would have never caught up to him.

“Hood! What were you thinking?” 

So they were going there. Jason turned yanking off his helmet. He wanted Bruce to have to stare at his face. Bruce would have flinched. Batman, however, didn’t. Jason had a theory that the helmet allowed Bruce to pretend it wasn’t his son. That it was some random man turned rogue in Gotham. Some days the flinch pissed Jason off. But right now he wanted it. Wanted to hit Bruce. Wanted to make him see what Batman had made. But tonight he was Batman and Batman didn’t flinch. 

“What? I was going in when no one was going to be there and  _ you  _ messed it up.  _ You  _ delayed the charges. So now thanks to you  _ more  _ people are hurt.” 

“Fire’s not always controllable. It could have spread. What about the firefighters who will now have to deal with it?”

“B. We got everyone out.” Robin looked unsure of himself.

Nightwing said nothing. Simply sat down on an old air conditioner unit. 

“Yeah, everyone got out so maybe you can say what this was  _ really  _ about. These.” Jason made a large sweeping motion with his pistol. 

Batman tensed. He moved slightly in front of Tim. Which, pissed Jason off more. 

“Well if you hadn’t noticed. I took non lethal shots. So you can get off your high horse. I’m playing by the rules old man.” 

“There is no such thing as a non lethal shot.”

Jason felt his skin itching once more. The argument was old and Jason was over it. He knew Bruce and him would never see things the same way. 

“B. Give it a rest.” Nightwing looked tired. He still hadn’t moved away from the air conditioner. 

Batman glanced at his eldest. “Nightwing?”

“I’m fine-- pulled something. But if I have to sit here and listen to you two argue about this one more time, I’m going to move to Metropolis and work with Sups.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed. “Robin, we still have that murder to look into.”

As quickly as he had come, he was gone. 

Jason sighed. He  _ almost _ wanted to thank Nightwing. Fighting with Bruce was… an inconvenience. It made him feel lightheaded and the sky had a green tint to it for days afterwards. 

“Littlewing?” 

Right. Dick was still there. For some reason he hadn’t left with Bats and Robin. Jason turned to face him, the itching returning. 

“What? Don’t you have something better to do?”

“Well, I was kinda hoping you might help me deal with this.” Dick straightened out slightly, moving his knee down from were it had been curled up against his chest. 

Jason’s eyes narrowed. Had he really pulled something? Then he saw it, red streaks on the blue bird of Dick’s uniform. Where his knee had been conveniently covering moments before.

“You were shot!”

The idiot just chucked. 

“Why the hell didn’t you say something?” Jason was mildly upset at how quickly he rushed to Dick’s side. The wound wasn’t deep but Jason didn’t particularly want to pull a bullet from Dick’s abdomen on a dirty roof in the narrows of Gotham. 

“I thought it might make your and B’s fight worse if I brought it up-- Ouch.” Dick whined as Jason pushed down on the hole in his brother’s side. 

“Why the hell would you getting shot make it worse? B, would have been to focused on you to even argue.”

“Well, he still holds the whole shooting Tim thing against you. I didn’t think adding another family member to your wrap sheet would be a good idea.”

“What the hell are you…” OH. oh. Crap. He had shot Dick. 

“It’s fine, Littlewing.”

“I didn’t… I wasn’t…”

“It was an accident. Like that time you thought you were throwing a smoke bomb and it was really knock out gas. Or when I shocked you while training.” Dick was smiling. He was smiling at Jason as if he was still some stupid 15 year old kid running after his brother. Jason wanted to punch that stupid smile off his stupid face. He had just been shot. He should be upset. Dick should be yelling at him. Should be calling Bruce for help. Dick should be running from his Pit crazed younger brother. Yet he was sitting vulnerable on a rooftop, insides leaking out under Jason’s fingers.

The idiot. 

“Can you walk?” Jason might be bigger than Dick now, but that didn’t mean he wanted to haul 200 pounds of pure muscle around Gotham.

“Of courseI can.” Dick didn’t move. “How far we talking?”

“Four and a half blocks.” Jason didn’t  _ really  _ want to burn the safe house. But maybe, if Dick had hidden a _ bullet wound _ for him, a safe house would be nothing. 

“Yeah that doesn’t sound too bad. I don’t think I lost too much blood. Just hurts.” 

The long trudge through the alleys of the narrows was slow. Dick leaned heavily on Jason. Which Jason tried not to be irritated with. He bite back several rude names that would have earned Jason a glare from Alfred. 

Dick’s jokes became sparser the longer they walked. It took nearly half an hour to get to the small safe house. Jason didn’t spend much time in this particular haunt. But it was well stocked with food, clothing, money and more importantly medical supplies. 

Jason found it strange pulling a bullet out of someone other than himself. That was almost a weekly occurrence. The Red Hood’s Armor was nowhere near as extensive as the Bats. Though if he asked, Bruce would probably happily fork over the cash to buy something better. Jason wasn’t about to ask. 

Dick had given up joking altogether as Jason dug around pulling out bullet fragments. He looked like his new goal was not throwing up. Jason Found it oddly comforting to hear someone else hissing at pain. He wasn’t sure if it was an effect of the Pit or if it was because it meant someone was trusting him with a wound. The second possibility seemed much more disturbing. The small space didn’t allow for much distance and Jason wanted to be nowhere near Nightwing. He didn’t want to think about the odd comfort in sitting together, both bloody in his crappy apartment. It was almost like when Dick had first moved to Bludhaven and lived in that tiny walk up. 

_ Nope. Stop right there _ . Jason hasn't been that over excited teen in years. Nope, that kid was laid to rest 36 miles away. Someone—  _ something—  _ different crawled out of his grave. 

By the time Jason tied off the last stitch. Dick was asleep. Which was honestly rude. Jason has dragged his bloody lump across town while holding Dick’s insides inside of him. The least the dunderhead could do was go sleep it off somewhere else. 

Jason didn’t like the feeling, much too close to guilt, curling up in his gut. If Dick had been shot just a little higher the bullet would have missed any padding and would have gone straight through Dick’s kidney. That would have been a mess. Jason wasn’t squeamish but the image of Dick’s kidney splattered across the factory floor made his stomach lurch. Jason didn’t think it had anything to do with the gore either.  _ Stop _ . Nope, any familiar feelings Jason once had for his elder brother had been blown up by the Joker and washed away by the Pit.

“Hood?”

Jason jumped. What the—

“Hood, are you receiving me?” Tim Drake’s voice was small in Jason’s ear. The punk hacked into Jason’s earwig. So much for encrypted frequencies. 

“What?”

“How’s Nightwing?”

Jason froze. The kid knew. Suddenly he was standing and packing. Batman had given him a _bit_ of leeway so long as he didn’t kill, didn’t go after the family. Well, he had just shot the golden boy, and if Robin knew then so did Batman.

“Hood, I promise I won’t tell B. Just tell me how Wing is?” 

Was the kid really that stupid? Not telling Batman. Didn’t he know what Jason was? Did he not realize that a demon lived in his head? Jason’s skin was on fire. He wanted to break things. Break people. 

“Jason?” Dick sat up, all signs of exhaustion gone.

Jason had a knife gripped in his hand. When had he picked it up?

“Littlewing. It’s ok. If you want me to leave, Tim can pick me up.”

Jason didn’t move. He didn’t dare move, his skin was itching and his vision was green around the edges.

Dick didn’t seem to mind that Jason was perched over him with a knife. He acted like it was completely normal and just turned on his comm. Dick was talking to Tim, telling him to pick him up another four blocks away. Jason didn’t know if Dick could walk that far. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t even tell Tim where you are. Pinky promise.” Dick was still smiling.

Jason just watched as he pulled his suit back on and pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. Jason didn’t put the knife down.

“Jay, thanks for the patch up. Really don’t worry about Bruce. I'll deal with it. Tim won’t say anything either. This isn’t my first time getting hit by friendly fire.” 

Jason didn’t notice Dick leave. He stood, still clinging to the small blade.

Friendly fire. Dick had called it friendly fire. Jason didn’t understand, had Dick hit his head too? Friendly fire meant being hit by the same side. The same team. Jason wasn’t on their team, hadn’t been for years. 

Yet, that’s how Dick had acted. Jason’s hands were itching again. Which was odd, normally the itch was all over. He looked down to see drying blood. Dick’s blood. He should wash that. 

When the blood had disappeared down the drain, the itch didn’t return. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was Batman Bingo 2020 Number 2! Friendly Fire.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
